Iron Man
|enemies = |affiliation = Avengers Stark Industries |movie = Iron Man The Incredible Hulk (post-credits scene) Iron Man 2 Thor (mentioned) The Avengers Iron Man 3 Captain America: The Winter Soldier (photo & mentioned) Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man (mentioned) Captain America: Civil War Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (mentioned; deleted scene) Spider-Man: Homecoming Thor: Ragnarok (mentioned) Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame (unreleased) |oneshot = The Consultant (stock-footage) All Hail the King (mentioned) |actor = Robert Downey Jr. |theme = Stark }}Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, also known as Iron Man, is the main protagonist of the Iron Man ''trilogy of the Infinity Saga and a major character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Background '''Early Life' Anthony Edward Stark was born to Maria and Howard Stark. Growing up, he had a strained relationship with his father, but was very close with his mother. Growing up, Tony won a 4th Annual MIT Robot Design Award, graduated MIT on the top of his class and became best friends with James "Rhodey" Rhodes. At twenty-one years old, his parents died in a car crash. However, in reality, Bucky Barnes (brain washed by HYDRA control) had killed both the Starks. At the young age, he was made the CEO of Stark Industries. He had a brief relationship with Maya Hansen and infuriated Aldrich Killian after setting him up to meeting him on the roof. Personality Tony is initially portrayed as a playboy, having relationships with multiple women before falling for Pepper Potts. He mercilessly created atomic weapons that caused massive destruction. One of these cases caused Wanda and Pietro to lose their parents. However, after his kidnapping,Tony changed most of his ways and discontinued Weapons and saught to make inventions to help people. He also has a level of sarcasm, similar to that of Doctor Strange and Peter Quill. He often nicknames his friends or enemies after pop-culture (ex. Thor: Point Break; Loki: Reindeer Games;Quill: Flash Gordan, Ebony Maw: Squidward) Physical Appearance Stark was a man who stood six foot two and had brown hair and eyes. He is also in his late forties. In most of his appearances, Stark also was seen wearing suits and ties in his appearance. Stark has an arc reactor implanted in his chest. Tony has invented a lot of different kinds of armor that were used in the series. His most notable work is his Mark VI, which is red and gold, and its repulsors have a blueish glowing color. He has two repulsor units on his palms and two more on his boots for flight. Powers & Abilities Powers * Energy Emanation: Stark can produce beams of energy at will. * Magnetic Force Field: Stark can create a force-field that can be powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. * Electrical Fields Detection: Stark can feel the electric fields around him, even invisible frequency . * Enhanced Sense: * Enhanced Strength: Stronger strength * Enhanced Healing and Durability: '''Can heal from different types of Energy. Abilities Super-Genius Level Intellect: Stark has an extremely high intellect and considered one of the smartest people on Earth Role ''Iron Man'' Tony Stark is known as a billionaire playboy who doesn't play by the rules. He is the CEO of Stark Industries, and usually tested his machines as weapons for war. He was kidnapped by the Ten Ring. However he escapes thanks to Yinsen, who tragically loses his life. He is rescued by Rhodes, returning home and announcing that he will no longer be making manufacture weapons and ignores Obadiah Stane's warnings against it and also keeps the original reactor to his improvised armor suit from his former mentor. He learns that Stane was arm trafficking to criminals, including the Ten Rings, who recieve the Jericho and attacking Yinsen's home Gulmira. He flies to Afghanistan and saves the villagers, but is shot at by two F-22 Raptor flighter jets and reveals his secret identity to Rhodey over the phone. Stane goes behind Stark's back and takes pieces of Stark's suit to the Ten Ring Tony has Pepper find out where the illegal transaction and shipments have taken place. Apparently, Tony's abduction has a more twist to it: Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill stark, but the group reneged. Tony is ambushed by Stane, taking the reactor from Tony's chest. However, Tony manages to get the original reactor to replace it. Stark fights Stane, but is outnumbered. They continue to fight but Potts is able to overload the reactor powering the Stark Industries building. He later reveals himself to be Iron Man, the name the press gave him. At the end, he is approached by Nick Fury, who tells Tony he isn't the only superhero out there. ''The Incredible Hulk'' In a cameo, Tony approaches Thaddeus Ross, with a proposition that he is comprising a team of superheroes together. ''Iron Man 2'' Six months after admitting that he is Iron Man, Tony was summoned to an audience with the Senate. Senator Stern demands Tony to hand over the Iron Man technology to the government but Tony refuses to comply with this request. Shortly after in Monaco, Tony was attacked by Ivan Vanko, who wanted revenge on the Stark family. Later, Tony visits Vanko to ask where he got the technology, Vanko reveals his true identity and his intentions of revenge. Knowing he was dying Tony gets drunk at his birthday party, due to his behavior Rhodey puts the Mark II to stop Tony. During the fight, all the guests fleeing for shelter, at the end of the fight Tony deliver the armor to Rhodey. The next day Tony meets with Fury, who reveals that his assistant, Natalie is a covert agent and Howard Stark is one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury also gives Tony old materials belonging to Howard for help to find a cure for his poisoning with Palladium. One of the materials contained a video that reveals that at the center of the diorama is a new element not discovered. With the help of JARVIS, Tony synthesizes the new element and cures himself. Later, Tony go to Stark Expo to warn Rhodey about Hammer Drones but it was late because Vanko had already activated the Drones. After defeating all the Drones, Tony and Rhodey face Vanko, who is defeated despite some inconveniences. After the battle, Pepper leaves his charge as CEO and shares a kiss with Tony while Rhodey leaves with his new armor. Later, Fury meets again with Tony to inform him that Iron Man is a suitable candidate for the Avengers Initiative but Tony Stark is not. Despite this, Fury says that SHIELD needs him as consultant. ''The Avengers'' ''Iron Man 3'' ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' ''Captain America: Civil War'' ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Outraged by Peter's attempts in the attempt of saving the city, Tony takes back the Spider-Man suit. Parker reveals he was trying to be just like Iron Man but Tony said he wanted Parker to be better than him. After Peter foils Vulture's plan, Tony offersPeter a new suit and Membership as an Avenger, but Peter declines. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Avengers: Endgame After leaving Titan with Nebula, they are stranded in space for the past twenty-two days on the Benetar. However, they are rescued by Captain Marvel. Quotes * Main Article: Iron Man/Quotes Relationships * Main Article: Iron Man/Relationships Trivia Etymology * Tony was named "Iron Man" by the press. Character Notes * He has a sarcastic sense of humor similar to Star-Lord and Doctor Strange. *Tony was the CEO of Stark Industries since his twenties. * He is a drunk at first. *The Way Spider-Man and Iron Man kill Ebony Maw is similar to how Joss Whendon launched the alien out of the space ship in ''Aliens. Category:Iron Man Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Males